This invention relates to a strip merchandising device and, more particularly, to a device of the same general type as disclosed in Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,943. That device includes an elongated plastic strip having a mounting portion and an item-supporting portion subdivided by a transversely extending fold line which permits the mounting portion to be disposed horizontally on an apertured display shelf with the item-supporting portion suspended vertically from the shelf.
In the strip merchandiser of the Fast patent, an anchor which is generally in the form of an arrowhead projects from a transversely extending edge of the mounting portion and is adapted to be inserted into and interlocked releasably with one of the holes in the shelf. The single-point anchor can pull out of the hole if the strip is loaded with heavy merchandise and, in addition, the strip has a tendency to tilt transversely if the weight of the merchandise is off-center with respect to the strip.